Snow Day
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: When Minako wakes up and finds that it’s snowing, she’s sure that she won’t be forced to go to school. Sadly she is and a day of complete chaos ensues.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Snow Day  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Chapter one

"Minako!"

It is cold. That's the first thought that runs through my mind upon waking up that day.

"_Minako_!"

It's cold, the bed is warm and I want to sleep. That's all there is to it in my mind. Cold room plus warm bed equals no way in Hell I'm getting up. So tired, need sleep.

"**_Minako_**!"

I wish that voice would shut up.

"**_Minako_**! Get up, it's snowing."

Snowing, right… snowing! Ok, now I'm awake, defintely awake. I love the snow, I have _got _to see the snow. I jump out of bed to look out of the window, catapulting Artemis off the bed in the process.

"Jeez," the white cat mumbles, glaring at me, only for me to stick my tongue out at him in return. I look out of the widow and see that it's completely white out there. Heck, it's whiter than Artemis, but then again that cat really needs a wash. Snow's so pretty, I love snow; so pretty, white, pure and shiny. I could look out there and watch the snowflakes fall for hours…

"**_Minako_**!" Artemis yells my name again, breaking me out of my thoughts. I really wish he'd shut up for once. He points to the clock.

"You need to get ready for school; you're going to be late!"

Oh great. School. Damn. I don't want to be late again; I hate detentions, they're so, so, so… disruptive to my life! Yeah, that's it. I take off at top speed and get down to the kitchen in ten seconds flat, washed, dressed and everything. Okay, maybe it was more like ten minutes, but whatever. I grab something out of the fridge, not caring what, and stuff it in my mouth. Yuck, last night's cold pizza. Why oh why did I leave that in there? How clever of me.

Artemis comes slinking into the room. He's about to open his mouth when I grab him and quickly throw him out the window, well, not literally but hey, we're on the ground floor, it doesn't matter. Then it dawns on me; it's a snow day! No school! Yes! I look out of the window just in time to see Artemis storm off around the corner, oh well.

I quietly sneak back upstairs and get back into bed, not bothering to change out of my uniform. I can sleep now. Thank goodness. Sleep now then go and play in the snow. Brilliant; this is definitely my idea of a fun day.

* * *

Next thing I know the blankets are being yanked off me.

"Get lost," I mumble, thinking its one of Artemis' tricks.

"Don't you dare tell me to 'get lost' young lady," a voice that definitely _isn't _Artemis snaps. Oh shit. I just told my _mother _to get lost. Now I'm for it. I sit up and prepare myself for the longest lecture of my life.

"Aino Minako, I have no idea why you were asleep in you school uniform, and quite frankly I don't even want to think about what you've been out doing but right now you need to get your lazy behind out of this house to school!"

Oh great; I think I've just figured out what she thinks I've been doing while I've actually been out fighting evil youma and saving the world. Just because I'm extremely pretty doesn't mean I'm some sort of slut! Okay, maybe that sounded a bit egotistical, and maybe I _can _be a bit of a slut sometimes (or so I've been told) but still… I don't even want to think of what else she suspects me of doing…

"Stop staring into space and get up," my mother snaps. "You're already late for school."

"But it's a snow day."

"Just because it's snowing doesn't mean you have the day off," she snaps back.

Great. I get up and begin to trudge out of the house, miserable already, when she yells at me again.

"Minako!"

Oh what is it this time? "Yes?" I say, turning around.

"Don't you want your lunch?" she says, holding up my lunch packet.

Oh yeah… I grab the lunch off her and run out of the house.

Why do I get the feeling _everything_ is going to go wrong today?


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

It was cold when I woke up, but now, I think, it's bloody freezing. See, that's the only problem with snow; it's cold. Pretty and sparkly yes, but way too cold. I stop for a second to glare at the snowflakes that are falling on me but start walking again so I don't end up turning into a human icecle. If I haven't already that is.

The fact that I'm wearing my uniform isn't helping. I mean, sure I'm wrapped up in the thickest coat I've got as well as two scarves, three pairs of socks, a pair of gloves and some earmuffs, but still, I'm wearing a skirt. A skirt in this weather! Whoever designed the winter uniform with a _skirt _must've been out of their mind. Maybe I should take a couple of tips from Haruka and start wearing the guy's uniform; Hell, even _that _would be better than wearing this damn skirt right now. But then again I wonder what my mother would think if I _did _start wearing a guy's uniform to school. God, even the mental images I'm getting right now are scary; mother in a bad mood is one thing, but she'd be furious if I did, and mother furious… I don't even want to think about it. I mean she'd probably think I was a lesbian or something – not that that's far from the truth seeing as I've had a crush on Rei for a _long _time now, ever since just before she kissed me (well, she was possessed by a youma at the time but it was still pretty much a dream come true). Ok, no more thoughts like this Minako, there might me a telepathic youma around trying to discover people's deepest secrets and turn them against them: alright maybe I'm just being stupid now but weirder things have happened… Gah, my brain has frozen over. It's too cold damnit!

Just as I'm thinking how cold it is, something hard and cold hits me in the back. I turn around and see a pack of little kids laughing with snowballs in their hands. Darn brats; it may be snowing but its not nice to throw snowballs at people. Kids these days have no manners at all. Well, why not teach them a lesson. I grab up a handful of snow and chuck a snowball back at them. Darn, I missed.

I hear a faint ringing in the distance. Wonder what that is… hang on, maybe it's… no, it can't be _that _late already. I glance down at my watch and am really startled when I find out that _yes _it _is _that late already and that the ringing I heard was not the cold causing my ears to ring but the _school bell_. Great, I'm going to be late _again_.

I head off running at top speed; maybe there's some chance I'll get there before the teacher does. And then something hits me in the back, causing me to loose balance and fall headfirst into the snow. Another snowball hit me, and now _I'm _a human snowball. I get up, brush the snow off me and continue running. Darn brats, now I'm going to be _really _late.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Okay, so now I'm here at school. Thank goodness the gates are still open; I'd hate to have to climb over them to get in… again. That's what happens when you're _really _late; first you have to climb over the gates – and in a _skirt _no less –, and then you get yelled at by whichever teacher catches you first. I swear teachers have no life; well, the ones in Juuban High don't seem to at least. My mother would make a good teacher; _she's _always looking for an excuse to yell at me, just like my teachers.

Right, so now I'm inside: in the warm. I never thought I'd be so glad to get into our rundown Hellhole of a school. Well, everything happens once, right? For some reason I think I've got that saying wrong, oh well. I quickly slip off my outdoor shoes and put my indoor ones on before sneaking off to class.

I dash up the stairs quickly but quietly. My classroom is only on the first floor, I should make it. If I were in third year and had a classroom on the second floor I'd be dead. Damn I hate these stairs, I think as I nerly trip up them for the hundredth time this month. I wish I were still in first year; then I wouldn't have these darn _stairs _to run up and down every day.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I only just spot Mishima-sensei wandering up and down the corridors. He's an English teacher who has no idea what he's doing. My English is fluent, amazing as it may seem, and he keeps correcting me with the _wrong _pronounciations for things. And he's a complete git on top of that: a complete git who wouldn't hesitate to give me detention if he caught me here when I should be in class. And if I'm going to get to my classroom, I'm going to get caught by Mishima-sensei… unless I find somewhere to hide, and fast. To my left I spot a closet of some sort, so I dart into them and quickly shut the door silently.

Great, I'm in a closet full of brooms, buckets and other cleaning impliments. Well, what did I expect to be in there? An arcade? A demon's secret hideout? Well, I've seen weirder places appear out of nowhere. Sadly now is not one of those times, and I'm stuck here in a bloody janitor's closet full of cleaning stuff and spider webs. Five minutes pass, or seem to, and I try to open the door. Great, its stuck. I try and open it again. It still doesn't budge. What am I going to do? I'm locked in damnit!

Then a thought comes to me. I push the door instead of pulling it; it opens slightly. Oops. I peer out of the door. Great, Mishima-sensei is _still _there. _Great_; I'm gonna be stuck here _all day_. Why oh why did she not let me stay at home? I mean its _snowing _outside and I'm stuck in school and hiding in the bloody _janitor's closet_.

I peer out of the door again. Finally, he's gone off to torment someone else. I take my chance and quickly sprint down the hall to my classroom. I open the door and notice that Yamazaki-sensei's back is turned. Well, this is probably going to be my only chance to get in without being spotted. I quietly go in and duck under the nearest desk. I then notice that Usagi isn't in. Lucky her, she's probably skiving off! Wish I could do that. I'm nearly there, _nearly there_. And then a foot appears infront of me as I get to my desk. I look up and find Yamazaki-sensei towering over me and looking really annoyed. Uh-oh. Major uh-oh.

"Aino Minako! Late _again_ I see. Out in the corridor, _now_."

I stand up and wander over to the door. He hands me the buckets full of water he keeps in the classroom just for _special occasions _just like this and points towards the door. I miserably walk out and stand in the corridor, staring at the ceiling. Fantastic; I end up hiding in a closet to escape one teacher, and still end up getting in trouble because of another one. Great.

My arms hurt. I swear they're going to fall off in a few minutes. I swear Yamazaki-sensei is a sadistic bastard, making a girl like me stand in the corridor and hold buckets full of water. Ouch. Then my arms decide to give way and water cascades out of the buckets and all over the floor… and my shoes. How brilliant is that?

Just as I'm trying to find an excuse about all the water for when Yamazaki-sensei comes out, the bell rings. I realise we have gym class and quickly scarper away from my class and Yamazaki-sensei's anger. Hang on a minute, gym class. Gym class? Usually I love it, but seriously, its too cold for any type of running around outside. For some reason I have a feeling that the entire day is going to go as badly as these first fifteen minutes in school have.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

As I walk to gym class I really am _not _in a good mood. I mean, who _would _be in a good mood if they had to do gym _outside _in the _snow_? I go into the changing rooms and begin to change into my gym uniform. Oh how I hate the school's gym uniform; the white shirt is fine, but the fact that we have to wear _navy blue bloomers. _Oh it's just auwful. Yet again I woner what kind of mentally ill person designed our uniforms for this school; I mean come on, skirts are bad enough in the weather, but _bloomers_?

"**_Minako_**!" someone yells in my ear, causing me to jump about a foot in the air. I spin around, for some reason expecting a youma or other evil mindless dark creature, but find only Mako and Ami. Mako's doubled over laughing now, but Ami just rolls her eyes.

"What's so funny?" I snap. "You nearly scared me out of my wits."

"You never have any wits anyways," Mako chuckles. "But nah, I've just been trying to wake you up from braindeadness for the past five minutes."

Braindead! Me? _Mako you are so going to pay for this later_.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because everyone else is outside; class has already started," Ami tells me.

Oh right, class has started outside already… hang on a minute, _what_? Class already started _outside_! Why oh why couldn't we have used the halls.  
I put that question to Mako, who just shrugs: how the heck can those two be so calm and cheerful when its sub-sub-sub-zero out there?

"Guess she just wanted to be really evil," Mako mumbles in answer to my question.

She wanted to be 'really evil'? More like Chaos personified…

* * *

So here we are now in the middle of a volleyball game. So not cool: in fact its freaking _freezing_. I can't be bothered to pay any attention now; my limbs have gone completely numb and I keep missing, so what's the point? Gods, why couldn't we have a winter gym uniform like just about every other school in the district? Gah: it may be freezing out here but my temper feels like it's on fire:

I reach out to hit the ball as it comes sailing towards me, but once again I miss. The ball, however, decides that it doesn't want to sail over my head like it had been. No, it decides to fly _straight into my face_. Ouch. Then eveything goes black…

* * *

I open my eyes, sit up and panic. Hell's teeth, if I'd thought it was cold earlier, I was wrong: I'm now sitting in the snow on the edge of the volleyball court.

"Wh… what… happened?" I ask, starting to worry. What if the volleyball knocked me out?

"You got knocked on the head by a volleyball, fell asleep when you hit the ground," Ami replies, helping me up.

"I got knocked out?" I gasp: okay now I'm worried. "What if I have amnesia?"

"You mean concussion," Ami corrects me. "And no, you got knocked _over_ when the volleyball hit you in the head."

"Then why did I black out?"

"Minako, you fell asleep," Ami replies.

"I… what?" okay now that's just weird.

Makoto walks over to us and laughs again: "woken up from hibernation yet, Minako-chan?"

I glare at Makoto, who seems to find this whole situation hilarious. Then I pick up a handfull of snow and throw it at her, hard. She opens her eyes and stares at me, shocked, while trying to get the snow out of her shirt. Now _that _was funny.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five 

Okay, so I was right; gym was a total nightmare. I don't know what lesson I'm in now – English I think – but I really couldn't care less. It's so boring, so mind numbingly boring. And guess what? As soon as I was sure today couldn't get any worse, it did. The heating broke. Yes, of all the days it could have gone bust, it had to be on the coldest, snowiest day of the year. Whopee-de-do, how great: now I feel like I'm sitting inside a freaking _freezer_.

I glance up and see my breath turning to fog infront of my eyes. Wonderful, really wonderful: it's colder in here than it is out there, damnit! Right, I have to get out of here any way I can. Only problem is that I can't sneak out without permission now, coz this teacher has eyes like a hawk… but what if I sneak out _with _permission. I smirk slightly and then raise my hand.

"Yes, Aino."

"Sensei, may I please go use the bathroom?" I ask. Permission granted: he hands me a permission slip and I walk out of class. Brilliant, I'm free, I'm free, I'm… going to get caught by a hall monitor if I'm not careful. Okay, just walk casually into the girl's bathroom and no one will know you're going to skip…

And I'm in: all I need to do now is get back out again without getting caught… hmmm…

"Minako," a voice hisses, and I turn around to see Mako and Ami leaning on the sinks.

"What are you two doing out of class?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Mako replies. "But what do you think; we're gonna skip."

"You were going to skive off without me?" I ask, glaring at her.

"No, actually," Ami replies. "We knew you'd have the same idea as us soon, so we waited. We've only been here for a couple of minutes."

"Oh," I blink. Am I really that predictable? Okay that's not good…

Mako laughs, "Nah, you're not really 'that predictable'. We just all think alike, don't we?"

"Do we?" I ask, thinking of how different me, Mako, Ami, Rei and Usagi (well, perhaps not me and Usagi) are.

"Yup, that's why we make a good team," Mako nods.

"Right," I mutter. "So why don't we start thinking as a team and try to get the hell out of here."

"Window," Ami says.

"What?"

"We could go out of the window," Ami repeats, gesturing to the bathroom window, which is semi-open. "Makoto could give us a leg up – you're tall  
enough to scarble through yourself, aren't you? – then we'd be out of here."

"I like your style, Ames," I grin. "Let's get out into the snow!"

Ami goes first, and manages to slip out of the window with no trouble. Now it's my turn. Mako gives me a leg up and I grab hold of the windowsill. I roll out sideways… but go just a little too far and instead of the graceful landing I'd wanted, I land face first in the snow in a heap. Yuck, I so did _not _want a mouthful of that stuff!

Mako jumps out behind me, chuckles slightly, grabs me under the arm and begins to drag me along with her and Ami. We keep under the shadows, moving quickly but quietly so as not to get caught. We're at the gate… it's not locked! We quickly slp through and leg it as fast as we can away from school. Soon we're out of sight.

"Yes!" I cheer. "We're free! We're free! We're… ouch." I somehow managed to trip over my own feet and, once again, land face forward into the snow. This really isn't my day today, is it?


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six 

Okay, now I'm starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea. I mean getting out of school is fine, but going up to Rei's now… nuh-uh, not a good idea. There are about a billion steps up to the shrine, I swear, and I really don't want to slip on the snow and break my neck. We're only about halfway up now and I already feel bloody ehausted; this is almost as bad as it was playing volleyball earlier. Why does it have to be so bloody _cold_?

I'm about sit myself down on the nearest step, but in the end decide against it; I'd get soaked by the snow if I sat down, wouldn't I? Mako grabs me and pulls me along after her, muttering that I needn't space out any more than I already have. I glare back at her. Ami just sighs, rolling her eyes and continuing to walk.

After about an hour – well it seems that long – we _finally _arrive at the top. I look around and who's there in the shrine doorway but Rei. The lucky brat, she gets the day off! Yet another point to add to my list of reasons why I want to go to a private school. Preferably Rei's school, because then I'd get to teast her all day long. Hell, maybe she'd even _notice _the fact I have a crush on her if we were around each other enough… hmmm, I wonder…

Next thing I know, Mako's elbowed me in the side and Rei's in front of us, glaring like a she-devil. What did she put in her coffee this morning? Whatever it is has made her really cranky: well, either that or PMS, but whatever.

"What are you three doing here?" Rei asks. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but seriously, shouldn't you be in school."

"Shouldn't you?"

"No, Minako," she says smugly, "I have the day off: I haven't been in school all day. You three obviously didn't though."

I ask her how she knows that and she snorts with laguther.

"Well I don't exactly need to be a psychic now, do I?" she mutters, pointing to our uniforms. I sweatdrop and feel my face going red: why do I always have to become such an idiot around her?

"Now why are you three skiving?" she asks.

"We can't arsed to, same as Usagi," I reply.

"Usagi's ill, she's not skiving."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, Minako's right; we can't be arsed coz it's too cold," Mako replies. "And I'm freezing my butt of out here and all. Can we come inside, please?"

"Yeah, it is a little chilly out here," Rei nods in agreement. "Come on in. I have a suspision about the snow. And Minako, don't trip over and break the door again."

I glower at her, not pleased that she brought that up. Well, not my fault I fell over the table and through the door. I was high on sugar and there was nothing I could do about my klutziness. I glared at Rei and, not looking where I was going, managed to fall over the table and land spreadeagled on the floor as soon as we got into the room. What the heck is wrong with me today?


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven 

Okay, so now we're at Rei's. Everything seems to be going even more wrong now. Soon after tripping over the table, guess who managed to spill her hot chocolate all over herself, and Rei? Yes, klutzoid Minako strikes again! And coz it got all over my uniform, I'm not wearing Rei's clothes. It's a good thing we're the same size, no? Of course, Rei looked just a littled peeved but oh well, I guess I can't blame her.

Anyways, now we're sitting drinking the hot chocolate – which I managed to burn myself on: well _done_ Minako. Now Rei is sitting next to me but leaning as far away from me as possible, probably trying to avoid me spilling chocolate all over her or something. Great. I snap out of my own thoughts when I realise that she's speaking.

"I've noticed something strange about this snow," she states. "It wasn't forecast to come in for another few days…"

"There's probably a logical reason for that," Ami interupts her, but Rei shrugs.

"I wasn't done explaining," she snaps. "You see what I noticed is that people seem to be feeling unnaturally drained today."

"Well the cold does that to you."

"Not this much Ami," Rei replies again. "You see, I think that there might be…"

I see something fly past me, and jump, somehow managing to end up on Rei's lap. She turns to me, glares, and shoves me off, back onto the hard, wooden floor.

"Ouch," I whine, glaring up at her.

"Serves you right," Rei replies. "Why did you jump onto my lap anyway?"

"Something just flew past me. It startled me."

"I'm sure it did," Rei sneers, rolling her eyes. "Now if you'd just allow me to finish, I'll tell you what I was going to tell you before I was interrupted." She glares at Ami and I, and I glare back and stick my tongue out. She rolls her eyes.

"Well?" Mako asks. "What were you going to tell us?"

"I think that a youma may be behind this snow."

A youma, great: is that Rei's answer to everything, that there's some sort of magical evil behind it? She'd probably say the company that makes the Sailor V games is run by youma, if we gave her the chance. Mako's obviously got the same idea as me, as she lets out a snort of laughter.

Rei glares at her, "you think my theory is daft?"

"Yeah," I scoff, seeing as Mako is too busy laughing to reply. "After all, we defeated Chaos, didn't we? There's no such thing as youma anymore."

Of course, as soon as this is out of my mouth we hear screeming outside. We run to the door to see what the source of the screams is and see: yes, that's right, a _youma_. What did I do in a past life to deserve this? Well lots of things actually, but let's not go into that… Seriosuly though, why does the enitre world seem to be out to get me today?


	8. Chapter Eight

**_(A.N: Okay, this is the penultimate chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy.)_**

Chapter eight

Okay, so now we're standing outside and face-to-face with a youma. It's made entirely of icey-snowy-stuff and has a carrot-like-thing for a nose, which makes it look pretty riddiculous: then again, youma never seem to have any fashion sense, do they? This youma is looking at us with a peeved off expresion on its fac. In fact, now that I think about it the youma had exactly the same expression on its face as Rei did when I spilled the hot chocolate everywhere. Great, so Rei's a youma in disguise: that's exactly what I need.

"Why the hell isn't this working?" Rei's shout breaks me out of my thoughts. She has her broach in her hand and is glaring at it. "Why can't we transform."

The youma laughs and I note that it's teeth look like carrots too, albeit ones that have been died blue. It turns its head towards us and says, "You won't need magic to defeat me, Sailor brats."

I see that a sweatdrop has appeared on the side of Rei's head.

"I just hope its fighting's as bad as its ability to insult people. It can't even string together a sentence propperly; 'you won't need magic to defeat me' means we'll be able to fight it off with our bear hands" Rei mutters.

The youma's eyes widen, "erm, that's not what I meant. I mean, your pathetic magic is no match for me, Sailor brats!" It laughs, "The only way to defeat me is to beat me in a snowball fight, but I doubt you'll ever figure that out. Mwahahahah!"

This time Rei's not the only one sweatdropping; why do we get so many villains that just waltz up to us, announce for what reason, when and how they are going to destroy the world and how to defeat them, all in one sentence. It's not even funny any more.

Well, I guess we know what to do. I bend down, scoop up a fistful of snow and chuck it at the youma. It blinks, stunned, plainly astounded that we had figured out how to beat it… and obviously oblivious to that fact that it had told us. I turn to Mako and Rei who grin back, and we launch another attack on the youma. The snowballs continue to hit it head on. I almost feel sorry for the youma; it doesn't even have the sense to throw snowballs back at us!

We continue like this for about five minutes until the youma has backed up under a tree. A snowball comes sailing through the air but instead of hitting the youma it hits the tree instead. At first nothing happens, then all the snow falls off of the tree and onto the youma, which screams something about tacos as it vanishes. Tacos? And I thought the day couldn't get weirder. Ami's standing there with an unusually smug look on her face; obviously she was the one who hit the tree. Who else could have thought of that anyway?

Suddenly I feel something cold go down my back. I scream and turn around, only to see Rei and Mako laughing.

"What did you just do that for," I snap, glaring at them.

"Payback," Mako says, "for showering me with snow earlier."

"You laughed at me!"

"So?"

I glare at her again and turn to Rei, "and you did that _why_? You do know you just soaked one of your own sweatshirts."

"Yes, but it was worth it," Rei says, an expression on her face which I like to call a snerk – halfway between a sneer and a smirk, a classic Rei-trait.

"You are so going to pay for that!" I shout, lobbing snow at her. Another snowball fight begins, and this time there's no youma involved. Maybe something's actually going to go right for once! Okay, I spoke too soon; I'm now sitting under a mound of snow; Rei just used the same move on me that Ami did on the youma. Now I remember _why I hate snow days_.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter nine 

I'm grounded. It's an actual snow day today and _I'm bloody grounded_. Not that it really matters though; I'm I'll in bed now anyway, all blocked up and burning like a fire. Well yesterday was fun at least, even if I _did _catch a cold from our snowball fight, and even if I _am _grounded. I got back late last night, and my dear mother knows I was playing hookey: needless to say she didn't appreciate why. She says she was young once but to be honest I don't believe her. She gave me an hour-long lecture last night, and me, Mako and Ami have detention when we go back. There goes Ami's spotless record, I guess.

Right now I'm lying in bed with Artemis curled up in a ball at my feet. He's glaring at me, obviously mad at me for pushing him outside yesterday morning. Oh well, at least I get some youma-free peace and quiet now. There's a knock at my door and I groan; there go my hopes of piece and quiet.

"Come in," I call and, much to my surprise, Usagi comes in. She's wearing a nurse's outfit and has a bag of things with her. If it was Rei in the nurse's outfit I wouldn't mind at all, but Usagi… makes me suspicious. It's reminded me of something… but what?

"Hia Minako," Usagi said. "I'm all better now, but when I heard you were ill I decided to come and help you get all better again."

My eyes widen. No, no, please tell me she didn't just say what I think she did. That, I tell myself, is why snowball fights are never a good idea. Gods, just when I thought things couldn't get worse… help! I don't want to die yet!

End

**_(A.N Hope you enjoyed my fic. A oneshot sequel (Cherry Ice Cream) and the first chapter of a longer sequel (Holiday Time) are also up now if anybody's interested.)_**


End file.
